1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a self-cleaning restroon, and more specifically, the invention concerns a modular self-cleaning restroom having a partially recessed wall configuration.
2. Related Art
Self-cleaning restrooms of the type having walls which close into a nesting configuration to define a cleaning enclosure are known, for example, from my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,869,732 and 3,720,961. The walls carry restroom fixtures into close proximity with each other when the walls are nested together, so that nozzles in the walls or near the fixtures which spray a cleaning solution will clean the walls and fixtures. In one form, a lavatory is rotated into juxtaposition with a fixed toilet, which has fixed plumbing lines, so that plumbing to the toilet need not be through rotating joints. The size and configuration of such self-cleaning restrooms generally need to be of a compact nature, for conservation of the cleaning solution and optimum efficiency of the available pressure to the spray nozzles. The compactness of such self-cleaning restrooms can be a drawback where the enclosures become cramped for adequate convenience for the handicapped; so that it is desirable to provide new and more efficient configurations for self-cleaning restrooms which are compact in a nested position for improved efficiency in the cleaning operation, and sufficiently spacious in an open position for convenient, comfortable use by the handicapped. The present invention fulfills this need.